


Midnight Family Planning

by StarryNox



Series: FE Femslash Week 2016 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What would you think about having a baby?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Family Planning

“Hey, Maribelle?” Lissa’s voice floats between them, muffled by the blanket she’s pulled up to her nose. Unladlylike, certainly, but Maribelle’s stopped minding—between Lissa’s blanket-hog tendencies and her habit of curling up against her side, it keeps Maribelle plenty warm through the winter months in Ylisse. 

 

“Is something on your mind, darling?” A hand twirls a lock of Lissa’s unruly blonde hair absently, as is Maribelle’s habit these days. It’s a way to unwind from hours of pouring over legal texts, and she knows her dear Lissa enjoys the gesture more than she lets on. 

 

“What would you think about having a baby?” _That_ question has Maribelle freezing, Lissa’s strands falling limply from her fingers. 

 

“Pardon?” She was under the impression that they’d adopt a little one when they were good and ready. Lissa shifts beside her, and though it’s dark in their room she can see flecks of moonlight in the other’s green eyes. 

 

“Well….I dunno.” Lissa’s voice is uncharacteristically hesitant, but Maribelle knows demanding answers shan’t do a thing at a time like this. “I mean, Chrom just had his second kid, you know? And it got me thinking.”

 

“There’s plenty of time for children, Lissa.” 

 

“Oh I know _that_ , silly!” She can imagine the way Lissa’s face must be scrunched up right now, and the thought brings a smile to her lips. “I’m just thinking that…it’d be nice to have, I dunno, the experience of bringing a life into this world? Or something like that.” Maribelle pushes herself into a sitting position, jostling Lissa, who lets out a squeak of protest before joining her. “Mari?”

 

“Darling, you _know_ you don’t have anything to prove, don’t you?” Though it’s dark, Maribelle tries to pin Lissa with one of her looks. “Whether you have the brand or not, you’re still the princess of Ylisse, and if anyone dares to imply otherwise, I’ll rectify their thinking with a few good thwacks of my parasol.” 

 

“It’s not that!” Lissa’s voice comes out as a whine. “Or, well, it’s not _all_ that.” Maribelle bites her tongue, unwilling to voice the quiet reason she’d hate to see Lissa bring a child into this world to prove her lineage. Maribelle herself has no doubts about Lissa’s legitimacy, but she also knows that, should any hypothetical blood child of hers be fail to have the brand, ugly rumors will swirl once again—not to mention Lissa’s disappointment. And she fears, too, of Lissa finding herself on the other side of the circumstances around her birth, of falling ill or—Gods forbid—finding herself in endless sleep as a result of the strain upon her body. “It was…just a thought.”

 

“Well, if you’re _truly_ insistent upon this, I’ll be there with you every step of the way.” Maribelle leans forward, resting her forehead against Lissa’s. “So long as we pick a suitable donor. Our child deserves the best, after all.” Lissa laughs, the sound setting Maribelle’s worries ever so slightly at ease. “But I’d say that two o’clock is hardly the time to be making a decision about family planning, wouldn’t you? We can discuss this further in the morning.” 

 

“Mm…okay.” Lissa’s quick to flop back into the softness of their mattress. “Thanks for listening to me, Maribelle.”

 

“There’s no need to thank me, darling.” As she, too, drifts off, she imagines in her mind’s eye Lissa swollen with child, _their_ child, and the thought brings a slight smile to her lips.


End file.
